


A Lover's Comfort

by Mewchonne



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8027092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mewchonne/pseuds/Mewchonne
Summary: Well, for one, this story is entirely comic based, so if you haven’t read them, you’ll probably be thrown for a loop and exposed to spoilers, apologies. And more importantly… This story is graphic, because it describes in detail the shit Michonne went through with the Governor. If you are triggered by descriptions of rape, do not read the first part, or maybe just don’t read any of it? I don’t want to hurt anyone. But, anyway, the purpose of this story is to share with people what ‘Tychonne’ means to me. Dedicated to my Tyreese, who picked the title.





	A Lover's Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tyreese Williams](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tyreese+Williams).



> Disclaimer: Well, for one, this story is entirely comic based, so if you haven’t read them, you’ll probably be thrown for a loop and exposed to spoilers, apologies. And more importantly… This story is graphic, because it describes in detail the shit Michonne went through with the Governor. If you are triggered by descriptions of rape, do not read the first part, or maybe just don’t read any of it? I don’t want to hurt anyone. But, anyway, the purpose of this story is to share with people what ‘Tychonne’ means to me. Dedicated to my Tyreese, who picked the title.

_“Wake up! We aren’t done yet, bitch, in fact, I’m just getting started.”_

_The Governor laid a hard slap across Michonne’s face, causing the dull ache in her bones turned to searing pain. Anger shot through her veins, causing her to thrash in attempt to fight back. Her reflexes that had kept her alive all of this time were still alive and well, but the chains held her back, causing yet another sharp pain in each of her limbs as they scraped against hard metal. Beyond the ringing in her ears, there was a soft sobbing coming from the other side of the wall. Glenn, not that she knew that until he said it._

_“You hear your friend in there crying? Yeah, put on a good show for him, sister. It’s only a matter of time before he tells me all about your prison.”_

_“Fuck you.” She spat. As he leaned into her, she bit his neck, going for the jugular, but he snapped backward from her before it could break the skin. She spat the taste of him out, repulsed by it, though it was inescapable regardless._

_It didn’t stop him. He liked it when she fought back, he’d said so a thousand times. The agony doubled as he shoved her back against the wall and pushed back inside of her, causing her to scream. It was too much, she didn’t want Glenn to hear this, she didn’t want it to break him, and she didn’t want him to give up the information about the prison. But it was too late._

Michonne’s eyes snapped open, body coated in sweat as she fumbled with the covers, shocked to feel that she had control over her limbs once again--which caused her to kick slightly, against whatever was beside her. Gasping for breath, she leaned over, gathering her thoughts and trying to calm herself down. It was just a dream. _But it wasn’t, not back there it wasn’t._ The Governor might have still been alive. It might happen again, for all she knew. _And he does know about the prison._ That part was more than just a shitty memory. It was a very present threat.

Suddenly there were hands on her, and she jerked slightly, ready to attack, though she stopped herself quickly. They were gentle hands, on her back, just a gesture to say _I’m here, you’re here, it’s okay._ Her body could feel the difference when it was Tyreese, but the momentary lapse in judgement had nearly gotten him a broken nose here and there.

He would have never complained, either. He understood. Or he damn-well tried, which was more than she could have ever wanted.

More than she deserved. Some days, she couldn’t bring herself to share that pain with him. Other days she had no choice, because it didn’t always pick a convenient time to resurface.

“Did I hurt you?” Her voice was hoarse, apologetic. The tone showed that she felt like she was a monster.

“No, Michonne. You didn’t. Are you alright? Do you want me to hold you?”

“I’m…” She couldn’t tell if she was ‘alright’. That word aggravated her. What did it mean in this context? _Well, there’s your answer. I’m pissed off over nothing, as usual, so I guess I’m not ‘alright’._ Fuck it.

“Hold me.”

His arms closed around her, gentle but firm, pulling her against him and kissing her forehead. His hand rested on the back of her head, gently smoothing down her dreds. He shifted so he was holding himself up on one elbow, but mostly lying down, with her head on his chest comfortably.

“Anything you need, I’m here, ‘Chonne.”

“It’s the middle of the night, Tyreese, go back to sleep.” She responded frankly, always hesitant to ask him to go out of his way for her sake. But the thing that soothed her about his presence was that he knew that she could handle herself, but gave her the choice to be supported if she wanted it.

It wasn’t often that she let herself be cared for the way he so desperately wanted to care for her. She stayed independent, struggling through the aftermath of her trauma alone, until things spilled over and she couldn’t hide it anymore. So he always took a step back, arms open if she were to fall.

“I’ll sleep when you sleep, deal?” His voice was like his embrace, gentle and firm. It brought the faintest of smiles to her lips.

“How is that fair to you?”

“How isn’t it? We fall asleep together. Close your eyes, I’m still right here with you.”

“Hn--you--” She started to argue, but his words were incredibly soothing, and she wasn’t going to reject a much-needed comfort. Her eyes gently shut, hand gently grasping for his to help ward off the images that fluttered through her mind when she closed her eyes.


End file.
